happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiyama Mitsuko
'''Akiyama Mitsuko (秋山　光子　''Akiyama Mitsuko'') is the lead cure of Silver Angel! Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Crystal, and her theme colour is pink and silver.' Appearance In human form, Mitsuko's dark pink hair is in a bun with a yellow ribbon. Her casual clothes consist a pink and grey striped shirt, and a yellow skirt. Her shoes are pink thongs. As Cure Crystal, her hair becomes brighter, and is in long pig tails. There is a pink crystal in the middle of her pink top with silver outlines, and wears a pink skirt with silver on the bottom, and a layer underneath which is silver. Her boots are white and pink with silver ribbons on the side. Personality Mitsuko is said to be addicted to books. She reads until late every night. Mitsuko is good at studying and always gets good marks on her tests and exams. Mitsuko gets more hyperactive than anyone when she has lollies, and eats as much as she can. History Going to Boarding School Mitsuko's parents were very poor, and lost their house when Mitsuko was 6, and when she was 7, her father passed away. Mitsuko's mother robbed a bank to get money, but got caught. Mitsuko's mother begged if she could just send Mitsuko to boarding school, and they let her. Mitsuko was lonely and scared, but got used to it when her best friend, Himura Hikaru became her roommate. Becoming Cure Crystal One day Mitsuko found a stuffed toy lying on the ground, and picked it up. When Mitsuko went back to her room, she muttered to herself that it was a bit dirty and maybe she should throw it out, but then the toy started screaming and crying and Mitsuko joined the screaming. When they both calmed down, the toy introduced herself, and said that she was a Pretty Cure Mascot, Miya. She said that everyone has a 'Golden Heart', but Mitsuko has a silver one. This meant she was born to be a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. The next day, a monster appeared, and Miya explained that this was her chance to save the world, and she must transform. Mitsuko looked at the monster, and finally transformed with her Sky Mirror. Relationships Cure Crystal '"The Shining heart that holds Eternal Happiness! Cure Crystal!"' 永遠の幸せをもつ輝く心！キュア　クリスタル！ ''Eien no shiawase wo motsu kagayaku kokoro! Kyua Kurisutaru! Cure Crystal is Akiyama Mitsuko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She needs Miya to transform, and transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Angelic Formation! ''She is very strong, even better with her team mate, Cure Twilight. Her basic attack is '''Pretty Cure! Crystal Burst!'. Lots of crystals hit the monster, and explodes. Attacks 'Pretty Cure! Crystal Burst '- Etymology 'Akiyama '(秋山): Aki (秋) means Autumn, and Yama (山) means mountain. Together, Akiyama means "Autumn mountain". 'Mitsuko '(光子): Mitsu (光) means light, and ko (子) means child. Together, Mitsuko means "Light Child"/"Shining Child". Trivia *Akiyama Mitsuko is the first lead cure to go to boarding school. Category:Emma-chi Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Silver Angel! Pretty Cure Category:Silver Angel! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom